


Reunion

by Mels13



Series: ShipsSetSail Tumblr works [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, M/M, Old Age, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad, happy ending if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mels13/pseuds/Mels13
Summary: small thing on tumblr that I wrote for capri month.





	Reunion

A small scene set many years after canon. 

Laurent held the white flowers between his shaking hands. He walked slowly over the familiar path in the garden. He remembers drawing up the plans for these gardens in a tent not far from the new palace. The way Damen’s breath was at his neck with sweet kisses and whispers of bed.

Laurent walked past and stopped for a second at the statue of Auguste. This one looked more like the Auguste from his memory than the one at Arles.

“I’ll be with you soon brother.”

Laurent thought about how Auguste never got to age the way his body has. The blue and red veins show through his old wrinkled hands. Laurent hoped Auguste would be proud of everything he has accomplished in the years he got to live that Auguste didn’t. He hoped Auguste wouldn’t be resentful that his only brother fell in love with the man who took his life.

Laurent took a deep breath of the garden air, slight chill in the air as the winter months approached. He kept at the slow pace his legs would sustain as he made his way towards the newest addition to the grounds.

Memories of the past 50 years flashed in Laurent’s head. The slow kisses, the slow building of trust, the building the palace, creating an empire, the fights and all the love in between.

Laurent admired the marble as the bright sun reflected off it. His eyes graze over the names: First Kings of New Artes Damianos and Laurent. The dates only half engraved into the stone.

“Hello lover.” He greeted with a soft voice.

Laurent sat down on the smooth marble and traced the names engraved there with this shaking finger. He placed the white flowers he brought back from the gardens Egeria had planted.

Soon, Laurent could feel it; he will be lying next to his lover once again


End file.
